A New Direction
by buchanchem
Summary: The Martian Ambassador from mars attacks, what if he never died, what is he came back but as an Earthling like one of us. Also three girls who seem to have became apart of the film and a seacret untold what do they and it have to do with it?
1. A Different Point of View

OK I might not continue this story but this was another one in my head. You know the Martian Ambassador from the film 'Mars Attacks', yeh? Well this story is about him (yes I think he's a boy and my friends also agree with me, the queen the one in blue we've come to believe is a girl). It's about what if he didn't die but somehow ended up coming back but this time instead of being Martian he's and earthling 00 lol.

* * *

Description: The Martian Ambassador from mars attacks, what if he never died, what is he came back but as an Earthling like one of us. Also three girls who seem to have became apart of the film, what do they have to do with it? Pairings: Martian Ambassador and another Martian

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mars Attacks. Could I at least own one of those ray guns the Martians have? I didn't think so :(

* * *

Darkness that was the last thing he remembered before he fell to the ground, assumed dead. After a while of laying motion less he slowly opened his eyes, or so what he thought were his eyes. He slowly stood up, his head spinning. Once standing he looked around, thoughts such as 'Dam that Earthling' and 'Core can these creatures punch'. Shaking his head he slowly became aware of the silence around him and he slowly begun to wonder why everything was so quiet when there was meant to be a battle between his kind and the Earthlings.

He began to mutter as he went to take a step forward but as he did so fell flat on his face. It must have been where his head hit the ground so hard because as he did only then, did things start to dawn on him. Questions now started to run through his head.

"Why can I still breathe with out my helmet? Why is it so hard for me to walk?" he muttered to himself before standing up again. Once up he slowly raised his hands to his face all the while thinking that maybe he did have his helmet on and had been imagining the entire thing. Once his hand was a certain distance from his face he stopped it

"This cannot be I am still breathing" he muttered yet again then put his hand to his face

As soon as his hand reached his skin did he realise something was wrong, very wrong with his body. Looking around he spotted a puddle of water not too far away. After a while he managed to reach it after falling over a couple of times and landing in the dirt.

Slowly looking over the water he gasped at his reflection. Instead of the large exposed brain, the exposed teeth where his mouth was and the eyes that had no eye lids and always looked like they were popping out here were now features that scared him to death.

Black hair that was short down the end of his neck, brown eyes with eye-lids, nails on the end of his fingers and all the other features of the body any male earthling would have.

Sighing he shook his head and sat down and only when he did, did he become aware of the clothes he was wearing. He wore baggy brown pants that looked Asian also a badge top to match them with brown sandals on his feet making him look like he was form Asia.

Shaking his head he looked around only to spot a few people laying around on the ground, still unconscious from where the warriors he was giving instructions to at the time must have gotten payback for his death by hitting them and then assumed they were dead leaving them laying on the ground. Closing his eyes he stopped to listen to the sounds around him whilst another question popped into his head, 'why is my head pounding like the doramus'.


	2. Girl got your tongue?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mars Attacks. Could I at least own one of those ray guns the Martians have? I didn't think so :(

* * *

A.N: Well here's chapter two…Thanks for the review Heavenly Faye-Faye

* * *

The red haired girl groaned and sat up rubbing her head where it had been hit, first by the Martian and second where it had hit the floor. Looking around she noticed her two friends laying on the floor still sleeping, the one nearest her looked like her twin only taller and not as skinny, her long blonde hair fallen out of the plait it was in and a large bruise now on her cheek, given to her by a special Martian. Her other friend the other side of her was the same height with an average body like her blonde haired friend only with brown hair that was half falling out of the ponytail.

Looking around she spotted someone sitting by a puddle not too far away. Standing up and dusting herself off she ran over to the mysterious figure.

He looked up, his head still pounding and spotted the red haired girl running towards him. At first he thought she was running from someone or something but soon realised she was running towards him. After a few seconds she stopped in front of him.

He was just about to try and get away from her when she suddenly shouted at the top of her lungs 'hiya' and before he knew it her arms were around his waist giving him a hug. Looking at her he was surprised.

-What strange beings Earthlings are- he though still staring down at the girl giving him a hug then though -good thing I paid attention in science and planet studies-

He was about to try and shove her of but as he raised his arm to push her away he felt her teeth sink into his shoulder. Freezing he didn't know what to do, a sudden whacking sound made him jump and he suddenly became aware that the other Earthlings were now awake. He looked around, first at the red haired girl who had bitten him, rubbing his head where it had been hit then to the earthling who had hit the red around the head.

-Relation- he though upon seeing the blonde haired girl glaring at the one with red hair

"MARIA!" she shouted "what have I told you about biting people?"

"Umm" the red haired girl replied who he figured was called 'Maria'

"Ugh never mind at least apologise to him for biting him" the blonde replied

"Umm… how about… NO!" Maria replied sticking her tongue out at the blonde girl who then started to chase after her.

The Martian Ambassador shook his head; he just didn't understand these Earthlings.

"Sorry about Maria" the blonde Earthling said smiling whilst turning to face him but as she did her smile disappeared and turned into a look he recognised, a frown was now on her face and she looked to be deep in though, staring him in the eye. After a while her smile returned. He could tell she was about to say something when another Earthling came up behind her making her jump.

"Hi di doodle" the girl shouted making him take a step back "hey Charlotte why doesn't he speak?"

"I dunno" the blonde haired girl known as Charlotte replied still watching him

"Hey you three come on"

Looking around he spotted an Earthling he hoped he'd never have to meet again. Byron Williams was walking up behind the three girls looking at him.

"You ok pal?" The Earthling who had killed him asked still looking at him with concern

-Should I try and answer?- he though -I don't know if I can though-

Taking a deep breathe he opened his mouth and was shocked to find out that what he wanted to say came out in a way the other Earthling understood

"Yeh, I'm ok" he said even though he didn't know how, he'd never studied any Earth languages before.

He must have looked surprised because the blonde haired Earthling started to laugh at him

"Easier than you though huh?" Charlotte said calmly, still smiling

-She knows something I don't- he though glaring at her -It's almost as if she knows…knows who I am-

"Umm so where are we going?" the Earthling know as Sam asked

"Well first things first seeing as everything has quietened down and the Martians have been defeated we'll head towards a place where we can stay, out of the sun" Byron said clearly then turned back to him "you coming pal?"

"Umm" he started then stopped and looked shocked "the Martians have been defeated

"Umm yeh" Maria said popping up out of nowhere and giving him a quick hug

"So, how did they get defeated?" The Martian Ambassador asked

"Oh I know this one… dam it I haven't watched the film in ages though… I got board" shouted Maria now walking around clicking her fingers

"Watched? Film? What are you talking about?" he said calmly

"Ugh nothing" hissed Charlotte glaring at Maria and started to chase her again

He shook his head again then put his hand to it making an 'Ow' sound at the same time, for a minute he had forgotten about his head pounding with all the events the Earthlings had told him but now the pounding sensation was back and felt worse than ever.

"Hey you sure you're ok?" Byron asked

The Martian Ambassador sighed; he was unsure what to tell these Earthlings, to tell them that his head was pounding because for a Martian that meant that he was going to die.

"So what's wrong with you" Maria asked once again giving him a hug

"Ugh..." the Martian Ambassador started still not sure what to say

Sam looked at Charlotte and rolled her eyes. There was something different about this guy, but she couldn't quite figure it out. Looking back to Charlotte again, who was trying to hold in giggles gave her a questioning look.

Charlotte shrugged; she new what Sam was asking but something told her to wait before answering in front of the new guy her two friends and the fighter had stumbled across. She already had an idea who he was but she was still deciding whether or not she was right but first thing she knew she had to do, sort this guy's headache out.


	3. Moving

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mars Attacks. Could I at least own one of those ray guns the Martians have? I didn't think so :(

* * *

The Martian Ambassador coughed. He'd now been sitting on the side of what was left of a fence still gasping form having a headache tablet shoved down his throat. After he'd told the Earthlings what was wrong with his head the blonde one Charlotte, with the help of the others had shoved something in his mouth and before he cold protest they'd forced him to swallow it. He glared at the floor now thinking of what he'd have done to them if he'd still been Martian.

-They would have ended up dead by now- he thought watching the earthlings –but then again, I don't know what happened to my ray gun-

Byron sighed. He needed to find a way to get back to Washington and fast but he took another look at the three girls he was with and the new guy and knew he couldn't leave them on their own. He'd no idea where any of them had come from. All he remembered was that the three girls had come out of nowhere but had introduced themselves, following him and the others who had boarded the airplane, all with out hesitation. . The new guy, whose name he did not yet know had just appeared when he woke up after being knocked out by the Martians after killing their leader. He started pacing up and down and after a while stopped and looked happy whilst shouting 'that's it'.

Sam jumped then looked at her two friends and saw that they had done the same thing. The new guy however just looked up still looking sulky about having a headache tablet shoved down his throat as well as having to be held down by Maria and her whilst doing so.

"What's it?" she asked eyeing Byron up and down as if he were a Martian in disguise

"I think I know where you four can stay whilst I head to Washington" he replied ignoring Sam's glares and the Martian Ambassador sulking still.

"Where?" asked Maria

"In a small little cottage, near here" replied Byron "I own it so it will be ok, that is if it's still standing after the war and everything"

"OH…Okie dokie Dai" Maria shouted happily and began to run around Charlotte and Sam who were sitting down in a circle

"We'll leave tomorrow morning" Byron added now sitting down in the circle where Maria had. "And any chance anyone knows how to build a fire?"

The Martian Ambassador raised his head still not in a very good mood,

-Fire? - He thought –why doe he want a fire?-

"Why we need fire?" Maria asked still running around, this time past the Martian Ambassador, Charlotte, Sam and Byron, all of whom ignored her.

"Well I managed to get some food from a store that is half standing and was still open" Byron continued before he was interrupted by Maria

"Oh" was the reply he go from Sam and Charlotte and just a quick glance form the new guy before he put his head back down

Charlotte sighed, knowing that her guide skills would be useful right about now

"Cone on Sam we'll go look for some wood" she said quietly standing up

Sam looked up and followed, knowing that her friend wanted to tell her something

The Martian Ambassador looked up. Something told him to follow them, to see what they would do.

"So who is this guy?" Sam asked walking along side her friend, trying to find something that would at least burn amongst the rubble

"Well, if I'm correct then he's not exactly human . . . Not even Earthling, I think he's the Martian Ambassador" Charlotte replied "but I'm not sure, we'll have to try and get him to own up first"

"Why?" Sam asked even tough she kind of knew the answer

"Because he might be able to help us get home and answer some questions" Charlotte answered

"Right well while we're thinking of a plan why don't you go over there and try and find something interesting" Sam added pointing to the right then pointed to the left hand side of her "and I'll go this way"

Charlotte nodded and both girls split of heading in their own directions, the ones that Sam had suggested all the while both unaware of the person that followed them

The Martian Ambassador growled as he watched both girls walk of in separate directions

-Now who do I follow?- he thought looking left to where Sam went then to the right where Charlotte had just disappeared behind a pile of broken buildings and other stuff.

Deciding to follow Sam first he headed towards where she'd gone only to find her picking up small bits of wood that lay scattered on the floor and looked like they were apart of some fence (sorry if this is a bit wrong seeing as they are at an air field but..)

He watched her for a while but got bored when she still hadn't realised he was there after a minute or two and on one occasion had nearly hit him on the head with a piece of wood that she threw backwards because it had a nil in it past his head.

"Hey watch it" he shouted glaring at Sam who merely smiled back

"Sorry" she replied staring at him

The Martian Ambassador nodded not quite sure what to say, seeing as he'd never really tried to talk to earthlings before, especially not hyper teenage ones.

"What are you doing?" he asked secretly hoping that it didn't sound like a stupid question

"Well all I know is that Charlotte told me to pick up some medium sized pieces of wood" Sam replied holding up a stick that was just larger than a twig and also a little bit thicker

"Right" the Martian Ambassador muttered trying to understand the girl standing in front of him "I'm going to go see your...friend, maybe she'll explain more"

"Umm you might have a hard time doing that" Sam added

"Why?" The Martian Ambassador looked at her

"Because she's not with the rest of us at the moment" Sam replied pointing into the distance where she could just see her friend now twirling about, dancing to what ever song she was listening to

The Martian Ambassador gasped quietly and walked slowly to where Charlotte was now twirling and leaping about in the air. Coming to a halt just next to a huge pile of broken hotel he stopped with Sam next to him.

"Uhoh" Sam muttered

The Martian Ambassador looked at her confused as to why she had said that but it soon became clear as Charlotte started singing;

_**Dancing All Alone- by Smile DK **_

_Dancing all alone, singing dam di-do_

_Dancing all alone, singing dam di-do_

_No more ringing on my phone_

_No goodbye, and not a sound or letter_

_Maybe you don't love me anymore?_

_Foolish me, thinking we would last forever_

_Dancing all alone, singing dam di-do_

_Listening to the music from the radio_

_Dancing all alone, singing dam di-do_

_Pretending I'm together with my Romeo_

_Oh oh i oh, i, oh, i, oh, i, oh_

_When I feel lonely, I sing dam di do-oh_

_Oh oh i oh, i, oh, i, oh, i, oh_

_When I feel lonely, I sing dam di do-oh_

_No more flowers at my door_

_No more dinners in the magic moonlight_

_The wind blows colder than before_

_Foolish me, dreaming that you're holding me tight_

_Dancing all alone, singing dam di-do_

_Listening to the music from the radio_

_Dancing all alone, singing dam di-do_

_Pretending I'm together with my Romeo_

_Oh oh i oh, i, oh, i, oh, i, oh_

_When I feel lonely, I sing dam di do-oh_

_Oh oh i oh, i, oh, i, oh, i, oh_

_When I feel lonely, I sing dam di do-oh_

_Dancing all alone, singing dam di-do_

_oh oh i oh, i oh i, _

_oh oh i oh, i oh i,_

_oh oh i oh, i oh i, oh, i oh_

_Dancing all alone, singing dam di-do_

_Listening to the music from the radio_

_Dancing all alone, singing dam di-do_

_Pretending I'm together with my Romeo_

_Dancing all alone, singing dam di-do_

_Listening to the music from the radio_

_Dancing all alone, singing dam di-do_

_Pretending I'm together with my Romeo_

_Oh oh i oh, i, oh, i, oh, i, oh_

_When I feel lonely, I sing dam di do-oh_

_Oh oh i oh, i, oh, i, oh, i, oh_

_When I feel lonely, I sing dam di do-oh_

The Martian Ambassador looked shocked

-I never thought I'd hear the day when I'd actually be able to understand what was being said- he thought then turned to Sam and asked calmly "Shall we let her know we're here?"

"Yeh" Sam nodded stepping forward

Charlotte gasped and halted in-mid leap, nearly falling right over

-Not what I wanted to do, especially in front of the Martian Ambassador- she thought then remembered something –Hey wasn't it thought that Martians could read minds?-

Sighing she stood up, deciding to ask about it later, when she'd thought of a way to involve it in the convocation... Picking up her pieces of wood she'd found she walked back over to where her friend was standing with the Martian Ambassador

"You saw that didn't you" she asked, going red a little bit

"Just all of it" the Martian Ambassador replied sarcastically before Sam could

Charlotte nodded then walked away leaving Sam and the Martian Ambassador to follow afterwards.

The Martian Ambassador opened his eyes and sat up, trying to remember how he'd ended up falling asleep on the floor, _again_. He smiled as he remembered last night, maybe he could get along for a little while with these Earthlings seeing as none of them had been nasty and the boxer had only hit him he'd been told by Sam because he was trying to distract the Martian Ambassador and the rest from noticing the airplane that took of.

-Wonder what she'd say if she knew I was the Martian Ambassador- he thought

The night had started of with Charlotte trying to get a fire started with…well supposed to be with Maria's help but that part of the plan back fired when she started hugging everyone then running around in circles. Charlotte then after managing to get the fire started complaining about smoke in her eyes and Sam trying to help her keep it alights. Eventually when there were enough embers they'd managed to cook some Earth food called sausages, which to the Martian Ambassador tasted nicer than they looked.

After that he'd ended up leaning against a piece of roofing (you know that plastic stuff) and must have fallen asleep because he couldn't remember anything more after that. Looking around he spotted Charlotte, Sam and Mira standing not too far of talking about something, something he didn't really care to ask about. The other Earthling was now also awake and was rounding the three girls up before heading over to where he was now standing.

"Right now it's time for us to head to the summer house I was on about" Byron said calmly facing him then looked at the three girls

The three nodded and began to follow him away form the airfield (or what ever it's called).

After walking for what felt like forever they finally arrived at their destination.

"Right here we are" Byron muttered but stopped at the sight on the front door step of the cottage.

The Martian looked at where the building stood, unaware of the Earthlings staring at the front door. The cottage was a reasonable size. It has two main front doors one leading into a living room and another into the kitchen. The Martian Ambassador could see three of the room already; two were on ground level, one next to the living room and the other next to the kitchen whilst the third was what made the first floor. There was a little bit of a garden one either side of a path way. There were flowers and bushes along the outer fence where he stood.

Finally realising that all four Earthlings had stopped talking and were now staring at something he followed their gaze to the front step outside the kitchen then gasped.

There laying on the step was a lady. Her hair was lose and looked almost purple. Her eyes were closed and she was curled up asleep but with some blood dripping from her forehead.

* * *

A/N Well here's part three to this story, hope you like it. Also one more question the Martian that is like the Martian Ambassador but wears blue, do you think I should leave it with him/her being male or female, got ideas for either way. Please let me know. Send me an E-Mail at or if not then leave it in a message. :)

* * *


	4. Finding out and Keiko

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mars Attacks... Could I at least own one of those ray guns the Martians have? I didn't think so :(

* * *

The Martian Ambassador stood in the door way looking into the room with interest. On one of the beds that were in the room, the lady from on the step was sleeping with Sam and Charlotte attending to her head wound. He watched as Sam cleaned away the blood that had dripped down her face and had now dried whilst Charlotte was in the kitchen trying to find some bandages, but with no luck.

A crash in the kitchen soon distracted him from watching Sam and he headed on his way to investigate and couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of him. There on the floor was Charlotte glaring at a certain red haired girl who was now standing nearby laughing her head of. Charlotte stood up and started to walk towards Maria who then stopped laughing and stepped backwards muttering, in a squeaky voice 'Uhoh', then ran out of the room, with Charlotte stopping at the doorway.

"So" The Martian Ambassador started watching the earth girl open cupboards and draws trying to find bandages "how'd you end upon the floor?"

"Maria" was the reply, followed by a pair of red cheeks

Laughing again at the now embarrassed girl he decided to ask the one question that was running through his head.

"So how were the Martians defeated?" he asked, the one question that had been buzzing through his head for what felt like forever but had never had a chance to ask

"Umm music" Charlotte said with a hint of sadness in her voice then mumbled "I can't believe that my friend though that it was an ok song, it was soo old"

He raised one eye brow at the last comment, knowing it wasn't directed at him but it was something that he knew was important, he just couldn't figure out why.

"Any idea who or where the lady came form" The blonde asked, giving him a questioning look, whilst looking in a draw for the bandages.

"No, should I" he answered then frowned at what happened next

-You should- he heard her thoughts –she's one of your people- , at least he still had one of his Martian talent left.

"What do you mean she's one of my people?" he snapped

"Huh?" was the reply followed by "did I say that out loud" and a puzzled expression.

"No I… You know don't you" He asked not really sure he wanted to know the answer

"Umm am I allowed to say yes??" she asked giving yet another smile

"Ok you are most defiantly so far the weirdest Earthling I have ever met" was his short answer

"You sure, cause I can list a few more who are weirder than me, plus if you thought that was weird you're in for a nasty surprise" the reply was said in a very cheerful voice, too cheerful for him, seeing what he'd done to her planet.

He was about to say something more but Sam's loud voice form the other room interrupted

"CHARLOTTE WE NEED THOSE BANDAGES NOW!!!!"

"COMMIN" Charlotte shouted back, ignoring the Martian Ambassador giving her a look of confusion and continued her search all the wile muttering 'Bandages'. After searching through nearly all the draws and cupboards, she finally found them, or rather they found her. Opening a cupboard near the sink a large box fell out landing on her head before landing on the floor.

The Martian Ambassador watched in confusion as the girl continued to search for bandages whilst ignoring him, but it soon turned into amusement when a large box fell on top of her head, making him laugh.

"I…I'm sorry it's just" he started then noticed the glare she was giving him and at first thought she was angry but then he noticed the little grin slowly forming on her face and the 'laughter' behind the word that escaped her moth 'shuddup'.

Still laughing he followed her into the other room and as she handed Sam some cream coloured things from inside. She then handed them to the boxer, who was sticking around to make sure the woman was ok before leaving, why he couldn't remember, as he started to put them around the woman's head. It was then he realised who she was, she was always helping out when there was Martian surgery to be done (the one who when they put the dog's head don the woman's body, all of the Martians in that scene are wearing red robes, except one, the woman is that one with out robes, hope that makes scene), last time he had seen her she'd been holding tools for the others whilst they put the head of an Earth animal on the Earthlings body.

"So you got a name pal?" the boxer asked walking over to him whilst the two girls watched the woman sleep, making sure she was ok before leaving

"Not one that you'll be able to pronounce" he replied then caught Sam and Charlotte's expression

"Akihiko" Charlotte said after a while

"Aki??" Was her reply from the Martian ambassador and Byron in unison

"No Akihiko, its Japanese and means bright or shining prince" She replied smiling at their confused faces and sent the Martian Ambassador an innocent smile then continued "but it could be Aki for short, that means Autumn or bright"

"Akihiko" the Martian Ambassador muttered "sounds...weird"

"Charlotte is weird" he heard Maria mutter, followed by 'hark who's talking'

"It's ok" he continued –seeing as it's the only Earth name I know so far-

He was about to say something else and he could see one of the three girls was about to as well when a small gasp came form the bed.

Sam looked around and saw the lady was coming around, looking scared.

"Where am I?" she whispered and looked surprised when she stopped speaking and put a hand to her throat.

Sam continued to stare at the lady, then turned her head as she heard Charlotte cough and nodded when she beckoned for her and Maria to follow her.

On her way out she looked at the fighter and gave him a look, giving him the hint to give the Martian Ambassador and the lady who'd just woken up some time alone.

The young lady blinked and watched in silence as four out of the five earthlings walked out, leaving her alone with one of them.

"So how'd you get out the space ship?" the Martian Ambassador asked, smirking slightly, knowing that she wasn't meant to be on the planet, but circling the Earth from orbit.

"Well…I…I just…had to…see the planet before we took over it…I'm sorry...I…why should I tell you…who are you" was the rushed reply, which started of in a panicked voice which soon turned into an angry one at the end

"Your leader" he replied "which is why you should hold your tongue"

He saw her face twist into something of disbelief and panic at having spoken to someone with a higher rank the way she did.

"I'm sorry sir...I didn't recognise you" she whispered, bowing her head to look at the bed sheets

He nodded, feeling a little bit guilty; he hadn't meant to sound as angry as he wasn't. It was then a thought struck him.

"You're going to need an Earth name like me if you're going to get along" he added, then paused trying to remember how all of his new acquired name was pronounced "mine's Akih..."

"Akihiko, but that's so long now we'll just call you MA" a voice rescued his dieing sentence

Turning he found Sam and Charlotte standing in the door way watching them both

"Gee thanks" was his sarcastic reply

"You're welcome" Charlotte finished with a sarcastic comment back "now time for your name"

"Any ideas??" asked Sam

Charlotte smiled and answered with a quick answer "Yes her name is Keiko which means blessed or respectful child and for short she'll be called Kei which means respectful"

* * *

Ok well here's the next part, sorry it's taken sooo long to write but collage work suddenly seemed to multiply. Also a big thanks to every one who reviewed, but before I do the next part I really need to decide if the Martian Leader is going to be male or female. Please someone help me decide because everyone keeps on saying different views, some of my friends think it's male and others female :(. Oh and one last thing, if the name meanings are wrong then please just let me know and I'll sort them out. Please R&R 


	5. Moving and New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mars Attacks. Could I at least own one of those ray guns the Martians have? I didn't think so :(

* * *

Byron, sat thinking about when he'd be able to excuse himself from the two strangers that had, to him in his opinion had come from nowhere and the three girls. 

-Mind you- he though –it's not like those three didn't come out of now where either-

Walking into the kitchen, he looked around at the three girls well two of the girls sitting at the table in the centre of the room, the brown haired girl was deep in though, he could tell that much, where as the blonde haired one was glaring at, what he assumed to be her twin sister or some sort of relative who was trying to give the two new strangers a hug and succeeding in giving the lady one.

The Martian Ambassador jumped when, yet again for the second time that day the red haired girl gave him a hug. Looking down at the girl he sighed in defeat and patted her on the head. Once he did that she stood back up and smiled before running around in circles.

Looking over at Sam and Charlotte he raised an eye brow hoping for an explanation

"Don't bother trying to understand her" Charlotte muttered, having gotten bored of glaring at Maria now laid her chin on her hands which were flat on the table "it'll take you forever to do so"

He nodded and was about to say more when he noticed that the said Earthling girl's cheek nearest him was a different colour to the one furthest and was about to ask why.

"What happened to your cheek" he asked, pointing at it

"Oh errrrrr" she started

"Does it have anything to do with me elbowing you?" he asked, remembering that he'd hit something with his elbow as he was about to deliver a blow to the fighter, before he'd been killed

She nodded and he sighed

"Don't think too much on it, was my fault for not moving quick enough out of the way" she continued before he could say anything more on the subject.

"OK" Bryon said calmly, interrupting the conversation between the Earthling and Martian "we could all use with a good wash and cleaning up, the bathroom is through there, with the bath tub and a shower"

The Martian Ambassador looked to where he pointed and saw a small room attached to the kitchen, form which he could see a tub and above it some metal spoon like thing, which he assumed was 'the shower', though he wasn't certain as he'd never seen a shower on Earth before.

Keiko watched as the three Earthlings, now dressed and what she assumed to be clean running around the medium sized kitchen with what looked like certain Earth food items and cutlery. The older male Earthling had left the room a little while ago to make what he had called a 'phone call'

Walking over to where Sam was setting up the table, she opened her mouth but instead of words coming out a soft melody replaced it. Frowning in confusion she looked around then stopped on her leader and he looked at his wrist and laughed quietly to herself. Her leader had created the device on his wrist for a reason.

"Hey Sam"

Keiko looked over to Maria who was now looking at a small device in her hand "was that your phone?"

"No" was her reply also followed by "I think it was mine"

Looking at the blonde haired girl who was standing by one of the kitchen sides, mixing something in a bowl she frowned at a similar device that Maria held, only the difference was that this one was flatter and was a different colour and shape.(Confusing, I'll explain it better at the end of the chapter)

She was about to ask what the small devices were in their hands when her leader, The Martian Ambassador beat her too it

"OK, you three care to explain a couple of things to me?" he asked

Sam nodded

"About what" she asked, having a bit of a bad feeling about this

"Why you three have technology that's 5-7 years from the future"

Sam looked at Maria then back at Charlotte and they both shrugged.

"Why do you ask?" she asked giving the Martian ambassador an odd look

"Come over here and I'll show all three of you" he replied

Sam glanced at her two friends then her gaze for a reason she did not know landed on Keiko who nodded and mentioned for her to go to her leader.

The Martian Ambassador smiled as the three girls gathered around him

"This is a certain device I invented for if I ever had the chance to roam the Earth freely, it would be able to tell me the age of the scenery etc" he said calmly

"And that's got to do with what?" Sam asked "was it that that made the beeping noise?"

"Yes and no" he replied smiling at her "this beeped the second time but before it was something else, one of those devices, which is what I was going to ask you about"

"Ok so what was it you wanted to ask?" Charlotte asked trying to get a good look at the watch like device wrapped around his wrist

The Martian Ambassador looked up, chuckled silently to him self before taking of the age tracker and handing it to Charlotte before continuing "what I wanted to ask was why you have that kind of technology?"

"Umm" Sam started but was cut of by Charlotte

"Is there such thing as time travel?" she asked "and if yes is it possible? As well as dimension travelling as well"

The Martian Ambassador frowned for a moment, as this question was the least he'd expected. He'd been expecting them to say that they got them because they were the latest models of what whatever those tings were, but to be asked about time travel, that confused and surprised him greatly, even more so, dimension travel

"Well I suppose it could be done, not that it ever has, but I'm sure if it's needed then yes a device could be invented, if I had the right materials, that's for time travelling, as for dimension travelling, if I knew where to and why it could be done but near impossible, time travel would be possible though" he uttered "why?"

"Just wondering" was his reply

-They're lying- he thought to himself –but if they don't wish to push that matter further I'll wait till they tell me-

"Fair enough, though when I was on the sip I was trying to think of how to create tie machine" He added now getting their attention back, whilst taking the watch back from Maria who handed it back to him

"Trying to make one?" Charlotte muttered not quite believing it, making the Martian Ambassador laugh silently to himself again

"Yes but so far I've only got one piece that I need, everything else is either in the ship I was in last or scattered in places in the universe and would be very hard to acquire"

"Oh" all three girls muttered

The Martian Ambassador frowned

-Why did they look very disappointed at that? - He though to himself but yet again shrugged it of

"This" he said calmly feeling slightly guilty for being the reason for their glum looking faces, tapping the watch so it opened to reveal a secret compartment which had a small metal disk inside "is the only piece I have so far"

"Looks like a Tamagotchi (sp?) battery" Maria muttered

"Yes I could also use some items form this planet to but I will not" The Martian Ambassador nodded then stopped at the sight of their faces again "unless needed"

He sighed and turned back to Keiko who gave him a sweet smile, then turned back to the three Earthlings who had gone back to preparing what ever they were cooking

"Why did you tell them you'd make it if you needed to" Keiko whispered to her leader, now thankful for the noise the three girls were making as it drowned out her voice from those all but her leader

"To be honest" the Martian Ambassador replied "I don't know, but something told me to, a feeling"

"Agh" Keiko muttered but was cut-off when a plate of food was placed in front of her

The Martian Ambassador looked at all three girls, giving them a questioning look

"Its food" Charlotte cut in before they could question what was wrong "you know you eat it"

Nodding the Martian Ambassador picked up a fork and picked up a piece of the meat that was on his plate, all the while thanking any God that was part of the planet that he'd watched a few Earth films, allowing him to find out what each piece of metal was used for.

Just as he was about to take a bite, Charlotte came up beside him, glancing at her he stopped

"What?" he asked, panicking slightly in case he was doing something wrong

"Just so you now, be careful how you eat that, eat it the wrong way and it could kill you" She said calmly

Looking at her, he slowly putting his fork down on the plate he stared up at her then noticed all three Earthlings surprising their laughter

"I was kidding" she calmly added "think of it as pay back for laughing at me getting my head hit"

He glared at her, a smirk on his face

"Ok but be careful Earthling you do realise a mini war has begun between us" he said calmly smirking at her

"Bring it on Martian" was his reply

Chuckling to him self the Martian Ambassador turned back to the Earth food in front of him and began to eat.

* * *

**6 Months Later

* * *

**

The Martian Ambassador yawned and rolled over to take a look at the alarm clock that was on the bedside table next to where he had been sleeping.

-7 o'clock- he though –better get up-

Walking down the stairs he stopped in the kitchen doorway, a little surprised to see three people already up before him.

Looking around he spotted Keiko starting on breakfast, Maria watching her and talking to her, but what surprised him was the sleepy looking blonde haired Earthling sitting at the table. Other the past few months he'd gotten to know each of their names, though he still preferred to call Charlotte, kiddo, claming her name was too long and hard to remember that being the reason and their personalities, though some things still surprised him, such as why Charlotte was up earlier than usual.

"Hey kiddo you're up early how come?" he asked sitting next to her

"That's how come" was his reply helped by the girl pointing at what he still assumed was her twin or some sort of relation to her followed by "I hate mornings"

Laughing he patted the girl on the back of the head earning a mock glare in return.

"So Maria you finally managed to wake her up early" he continued

"Yeh" Maria answered "I was bored"

"Next time go be bored somewhere else or wake some else up" Charlotte snapped back "because if you ever wake me up like that again all hell will break loose"

"Anyway" The Martian Ambassador continued before an argument could break free "what's for breakfast?"

"The usual" Keiko replied not really paying attention to what she was saying

Frowning slightly The Martian Ambassador shrugged, he knew she'd have added sir on the end of that normally, not that it bothered him if she didn't he quite liked it when she forgot and called him by his unpronounceable Martian name. He could feel a small smile slowly forming on his face.

It took him a couple of seconds to realise that Charlotte was staring at him with an odd look o her face

"What?" he asked getting a shake of the head in return

"Nothing" Charlotte replied "you just at that moment looked like you were…"

She stopped at the glare she was getting.

"OK breakfast is done" Keiko stepped in noticing the look her leader was giving the poor Earth girl who was looking like she'd just been slapped

The Martian Ambassador smiled at his fellow Martian then gave Charlotte an apologetic look, realising he'd been giving her a death glare for nothing and started to eat.

"Morning"

Looking up the Martian Ambassador laughed gently as Sam walked through the door way and sat down opposite him.

Turning back to his food the Martian Ambassador was about to take another bite when the front door suddenly burst open.

"Morning everyone, how's it been going? Sorry for the intrusion"

Looking up the Martian Ambassador mentally groaned. There in the doorway was the boxer again and along with him the memory of being killed.

"Morning" Sam replied "but what you doing back?"

"I found you somewhere where you can stay and work at the same time" Byron answered

"Oh joy" muttered Sam making the Martian Ambassador laugh quietly

"If its ok with you lot we'll be leaving by midday to be there by noon roughly" Byron added, not hearing Sam's comment and getting nods in reply

"Sure" Charlotte muttered "how long we got till we leave?"

"A few hours, that will give you enough time to pack your belongings etc" Byron continued "I'll come back in that time to pick you up"

Turning around he walked back out of the door with Keiko closing it behind him, looking stunned, and still trying to get over the shock of him suddenly bursting in.

"Well" Sam muttered "better get this over and done with"

* * *

**2 Hours Later

* * *

**

"We there yet" Maria asked

"No" Byron replied

The Martian Ambassador looked at the red haired girl and sighed, he didn't like being in this small Earth vehicle with three bored Earth girls and Keiko next to him…very close…

-Why do my cheeks feel so hot all of a suddenly- he though feeling his cheeks heat up.

A cough form the side snapped him out of his thoughts and he noticed all three girls giving him a look of confusion.

"Why are you blushing?" Sam asked giving him an odd look

"Blushing?" he asked, not quite familiar with the word even though he'd heard it before.

"It's where your cheeks go red due to something embarrassing or because well you like some one" Charlotte added "which earlier you had a look on your face which confirmed the last statement"

"I did?" He answered, trying to hide the fact that he did "oh..."

"Ok you lot we're here" Byron cut in before a full argument could break out between him, The Martian Ambassador and the three girls.

Silently wishing he was still back at the cottage The Martian Ambassador walked into what would be his new home for only the God of the planet knew for how long and followed a boy with longish light brown hair (Ritchie…I think that's how it's spelt, will do better description later) up to the next floor of the building to where he'd be staying.

* * *

"Wake up" 

Charlotte yawned and turned over, trying to ignore whoever was shaking her awake and whispering in her ear

"Wake up kiddo" a familiar voice said reasonably quietly

"Wha?" she uttered, opening her eyes, coming face to face with a relatively blurry outline of the Martian Ambassador

"Come on kiddo need your help with something" he continued

Nodding she slowly sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and then followed him outside and down the hall way to the stairs

"You had better have a good reason for waking me up this early and why not Maria or Sam even" she mumbled

"Because Maria is too hyper for this job and well, have you ever tried to wake Sam this early" was her reply "and no one else because at the moment you three are the only ones who know about Keiko and I"

"So why not Keiko then" Charlotte muttered back

"She's already down stairs" he answered

Muttering under her breathe she followed the Martian Ambassador to the main entrance of the shop

There standing in the door way were three people, one being Keiko but two were people she didn't know

"Ok kiddo let me introduce you to the Martian Leader and our weapons expert (the one who kills the guy played by Danni Danny DeVito after he offers him his watch)" the Martian Ambassador said smiling as he introduced the weapons guy who in Earthling form had blonde hair which went down to his shoulders and the same coloured eyes as Keiko and the Martian Ambassador. But it soon disappeared when he introduced the leader, whose hair was a brown colour that was a darkish brown, but unlike the Martian Ambassador and the others his eyes were a reddish colour with a hint of brown in them.

* * *

OK a few things to point out, I know the idea of a building being rebuilt in 6 months is well….0/1000 but who cares :p and I know this chapter is confusing, so here's a quick summery of it. One the Martian Ambassador has a device that can tell what time an object is from, roughly, the device made a beeping noise and he wondered why Sam's Maria's and Charlotte's phones were from the future. Charlotte asked about time travel along with dimensional travel because in the summery it says that three girls become part of the film, so that's why, she was hoping for an answer as to whether they'd done the impossible or not and hopefully you can all guess who the Martian paring are now, though if not don't worry, like all stories, it'll all be explained. I know they wouldn't really move to the 'The Donut World', but it's for very good reason ;) to be discussed in future chapters (think about who works there and who was giving them they eyes at the end of the film) I will say no more on that. Also a big thank you to Heavenly Faye-Faye for the info in their review on chapter 5, about who the lady was (also made me realise that grammar and spelling wasn't up to scratch, which is why this chapter has been re proofed read). 


	6. Time to Understand

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mars Attacks. Could I at least own one of those ray guns the Martians have? I didn't think so :(

* * *

"You woke me up at" Charlotte started then looked at the watch on her wrist before looking back up and glaring at the Martian Ambassador "6 in the morning just to introduce them to me"

"No! And don't glare at me like that young lady!" he answered "Keiko and I didn't know what to do with them"

Charlotte was about to answer back, with a response along the lines of the Martian Ambassador not being her parents but was interrupted by a female voice with a Mexican accent

"They will stay here like you"

Turning around, all of them came face to face with the manager of The Doughnut World.

"Don't bother asking me what I know because I know who and what all of you are" she continued pointing at all four Martians

"How'd you..." the Martian Ambassador started

"Call it a females' initiative" she answered "thankfully all of us got out before you blew this place up"

Smiling sheepishly the Martian Ambassador fidgeted, moving from his left foot to the other, not sure what else to say

"Don't say anything about it" the lady continued "you can start payback by working hard, now first thing's first, is 7 o'clock nearly, get breakfast and then start cleaning tables ready for when we open at 9"

Nodding the Martian Ambassador headed towards the kitchen followed by Charlotte and the other Martians

"So"

"So??" Charlotte continued glaring at the Martian Ambassador

"Our _leader _needs a name and so does our weapons guy, because if you remember we Martians don't have names you could pronounce" he replied giving the leader a quick glare before turning back to the Earth girl "and don't get grumpy with me young lady, you'd have had to woken up soon anyway"

Rolling his eyes at the muttering girl as she walked ahead used to her mini rants, where she'd get angry but it would only last for a few minutes before returning to her cheery self, he slowed down to walk next to the leader

"So" he asked innocently "how long do you plan on ignoring us?" he asked making it sound like an innocent question

"For as long as possible" the leader replied, his voice sounding sulky, like a little child who had been denied something of very little importance before adding "the longer the better"

"Oi M.A"

Looking up he saw Charlotte standing in the doorway

"I have two names but I don't know what you'll think of then" she continued before he could say anything

He nodded and she turned and pointed to the Martian weapons expert

"He can be called Mdjai which is Egyptian meaning soldier" she said simply, smiling as the weapons expert nodded muttering 'good name…Mdjai', before turning to the Martian Leader "and he can be called Sven which is Swedish form of Old Norse Sveinn, meaning boy. "

"Boy" the Martian Leader muttered, glaring at her "suppose it'll have to do though I don't like it"

"Shut up moaning" Charlotte replied back "Geesh you Martians confuse me sometimes"

"Why" Mdjai asked "well of course we do, we have technology that you haven't yet advanced to yet"

"No not that" Charlotte answered "it's just all of you are on a new, still reasonably strange planet in new bodies and all you do to help the situation is fight, argue and are nasty to each other"

"Trust me kid if you knew our leader like we do, his weird drawing and visions you wouldn't be so friendly towards him" the Martian Ambassador added "now before this discussion goes any further, breakfast"

* * *

(This is where this story suddenly gets more interesting)

* * *

The Martian Leader stared at the A2 sized canvas, sitting on a stool in front of it. The manager of the 'The Doughnut World' had left it out, intending to do some painting, as it was lunch hour and the place was unusual quiet and customer free for some odd reason, but she'd offered it over to the Leader of the Martians, after finding him staring at it, with a look of longing to draw on his face.

He'd been rejecting her offer, until now, the call of wanting to draw had over taken caution and now he was faced with another problem.

"Which one is which" he uttered, staring at a set of artists pencils in front of him, ranging from 6B the hardest and darkest pencil to 6H, the lightest of them all.

After staring at them for what to him felt like forever, he decided to choose the 2H pencil, hoping he was right in which one he chose and too his delight saw that the led left the same mark his set of drawing utensils left behind, this one the same as the one he used to draw the faint outline of a drawing, before getting darker.

Sitting in silence he slowly guided the pencil over the canvas lightly, leaving a circle behind, in-between the centre of the canvas and the bottom right hand corner.. After scribbling with the 2H pencil he set it down, picking up the HB pencil, after figuring out that the pencils with B on the end were for darker lines, where as H was for light, used for the first few lines of a sketch and F and HB were in-between.

Once he'd finally managed to finish the picture, he sat back and smiled, for what felt like the first true smile he'd worn for a long time. Turning around to go and see it from the distance, to make sure, that even with his new Earth body he'd managed to weave his drawing magic, he turned around to get of the stool but stopped at the sight of Charlotte sitting on the counter just behind him, staring at his picture with an expression he was unsure of.

Not sure whether to laugh, as her jaw was slightly open in either surprise or awe, or to get defensive of his picture, in case she was taking the mic, he decided to go with an in-between approach

"What do you want?" he asked, trying not to sound as grumpy as he did

"You just drew that" Charlotte asked, standing up still staring at his picture

"Yeh why?" he asked, now fearing the worse

She was about to answer when a voice cut her of

"Here we go again"

Turning around Charlotte came face to face with the Martian Ambassador, Mdjai and Keiko standing in the door way.

"What do you mean 'here we go again'?" Charlotte asked, frowning n confusion

"Well that creature doesn't exist" the Martian Ambassador answered "the only reason he draws them was because he dreamy about it"

"Right" Charlotte muttered back before saying in a louder voice "well that one looks like Angel, my horse"

The Martian Leader stared at the girl in utmost shock

-She knew it was a horse- he though –how?-

Raising an eyebrow at her the Martian Ambassador continued "your horse…how do you own such a creature"

"I can't believe you're asking me this" Charlotte muttered in response "you also make it sound like horses have never existed, when in reality they've existed for s long as man can remember, I have one horse, she's kept with two others"

"I don't believe you" was her reply form the Ambassador

"It is quite impossible" Mdjai muttered "how could she have three, even if two aren't hers"

"Who cares" the Martian Leader argued back "might as well colour it, seeing as I've been asked to"

"But it still doesn't make scene, if she has horses then that means our history is wrong, way out of reality" the Martian Ambassador continued muttering to him self "kiddo explain a bit of your Earth history to us"

"Well where I come from, England which is also where Maria and Sam come from too there was a famous battle in 1066 called the battle of Hastings" Charlotte started "On October 14, 1066, the Normans of Duke William of Normandy nicknamed named "William the Conqueror" defeated the Saxon army led by King Harold II., all of whom would have been on horse back"

"Dam" the Martian Ambassador growled "that complicates tings a bit"

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked confussed

"Well, lets just say there's been a big mix up" theMartian Ambassador started "we were attacks from yourplanet years ago, nearly killing quite a few of ourspiecies"

"Huh how? Why?" Charlotte asked curious

"Well" the Martian Ambassador started, uncertain whether to carry on or not

"Please tell" two other voices cut in

Turning around the Martian Leader noticed Sam and Maria standing in the doorway that led from the kitchen to bar area.

"Fine" the Martian Ambassador muttered then continued "well it started years ago, when we were all little, younger than you three, about 5-6, it was a normal day, until a scientist discovered something weird happening on your planet. They had said there was a weird laser; it was aimed at our planet, we don't now what it was but after waiting for signs of what could be happening, a virus hit. That laser must of transferred it form your planet to ours, wiping out the majority of Martians, my mother was killed, Keiko's parents were both killed and Sven's were saved, but well no offence to him but they're not all that great and nice to him"

All three girls looked at each other, their faces glum. Maria stood up and gave all four ex Martians a hug.

"Well I don't know about that laser but all I know is that we haven't got any technology like that" Sam stated, breaking the silence that had crept over the room "we've only just recently started getting further in our space studies, wasn't that long ago since we discovered Pluto, roughly from this time 70 years ago"

"You only discovered it that long ago, we discovered it when it was first appeared" Mdjai responded looking shocked "man you really couldn't have sent a laser carrying a virus out to us then"

Charlotte looked at all of the Martians and noticed a very pained look on the Martian Leader's face, as he remembered the past.

-There's more to his story than they've told- she though

"Maybe I should" the Martian Ambassador started

"If your talking about your time machine then well this time I won't stop you" the leader cut in before anyone could ask

The Martian Ambassador raised his eyebrow again before asking "really?"

The leader nodded then turned his attention back to his drawing, tapping Charlotte on the shoulder whilst doing so "so what colours do you think I should colour the horse?"

* * *

The Martian Ambassador left the room, followed by Keiko and headed into the kitchen to think things through

"You know" he said simply to her smiling "I will build that time machine, the parts aren't impossible to gather and I think that manager lady knows where one of our ships landed, yes the time machine will be built, for sending those girls home and for another reason"

Keiko nodded and smiled broadly, watching as her second leader in command started pacing muttering calculations, that she only half understood before grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling down notes.

Ok here's part 6…wow this story's getting quite a few chapter, never imagined when I first started this in the last year of secondary school I'd continue it but well…now in college I have time to also plan out all the parts (cause standing on a platform waiting for the train and the actual ride home if boring when your on your own with no one to talk to, even if it is for 15 minutes). Yes there's a reason for horses not existing in the Martian History and well I like to say this a lot but well all will be explained. Also sorry if some of the facts are a bit waft and not totally accurate but history wasn't my best subject in the world and I haven't done it for ages, even if I did enjoy it somewhat. Well now this story really beings ;) will try and update soon as I've got at least a far few chapter already planned out.


	7. Leaving the Planet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mars Attacks. Could I at least own one of those ray guns the Martians have? I didn't think so :(

* * *

The Martian Leader stared at his finished painting, a smile on his face

"Finished" he muttered "now she'll hopefully leave me alone"

Cleaning up the working area, by putting the paints away, getting the brushes clean and emptying the water he headed back to where the others were now surviving customers in the front, as he'd been finishing his picture in the kitchen.

Taking the plate that Sam had shoved to wards him he took it over to a table near the window where Ritchie sat, talking to a certain Earth girl who, to him looked familiar and set the plate down before heading back to get a note pad and pencil.

* * *

The Martian Ambassador stared at the silver ship, in front of him, the metal arms that helped it to stand, broke in different directions, but the rest looked unharmed.

"This will take me a few days to repair" he muttered getting a nod from the manager, who'd helped him find it, after remembering one of the ships landed near to where they were. The military she'd told him hadn't quite gotten rid of all Martian evidence, so a few ships were still lying around.

"You fix this how?" she asked, looking at the ship, which looked like a pile of scrap to her

"Well everything can be repaired from inside" the Martian Ambassador answered, walking around to where the door would be, tapping the side near it, standing slightly to the side as it opened. Jumping up he slowly walked inside then turned back to the manager before asking

"Coming in?"

She shook her head

"No, you go on ahead, I have customers to attended to and a day dreamer" she answered turning to nod at Ritchie, who again through the window was in his usual place, listening to the news, no longer with his female friend.

The Martian Ambassador nodded and headed towards the engine room to start on the repairs needed to get the ship going.

* * *

Watching the last few people leave, Sam walked up to the door, putting the 'closed' sign up then headed back to the kitchen, ready to collect her dinner but stopped at the sound of an argument coming from her destination.

"Don't you dare!"

Stopping, she frowned

-I've never heard Charlotte shout like that before- she though shuddering, not liking the sound of her friend's tone

"Don't you dare say they're not real, when all through out history they've been by our side, I do own one and she's with two others as well" her friend's voice continued to shout

"I only said" the Martian Ambassador's voice came next, sounding rather unsure

"Well don't"

The next thing she knew was her friend storming out of the kitchen and outside, giving her a small smile as she headed past.

Walking to her destination she found a rather shocked Martian Ambassador staring in the direction she'd just came from

"What did you do?" she asked, frowning slightly

"Nothing I told her that horses can't be real and she just stormed of" he replied, stills a bit in shock

"Well she's telling the truth you know" Sam added "so just think before accusing our history"

The Martian Ambassador nodded, sighing in defeat

* * *

Charlotte stormed out of the building, allowing the warm breeze to calm her down a little

"How dare he" she muttered again, walking over to the new fence which had been built around the car park, sitting on it, watching the sun slowly starting to set.

Everything was quiet except for some weird clip clopping noise, which she ignored till something in her mind registered that the sound was familiar. A loud neigh made her jump causing her fall of the fence and standing up, her eyes wide with surprise, she gasped at the sight before her.

There standing just a little taller than she, standing on four hooves, blonde main and tail swaying gently in the breeze, light chestnut body shining in the evening sun.

"Angel" she said gently earning a wicker as a reply, followed by the horse walking slowly over to her, hooves making a clip clopping noise on the hard tar of the car park.

* * *

The Martian Leader sat at the table in the kitchen, ignoring his fellow Martians, after giving a quick glare at the Ambassador before turning to his meal.

"Did you hear that?"

Looking at Keiko who was now standing in the doorway, a confused expression on her face "it sounded like something was neighing"

Frowning slightly he looked at Mdjai and the Ambassador, getting a blank look in return from both of them

Turning back to what he was doing he was just about to take a mouthful of food when Charlotte's voice rang loud and clear

"SAM, MARIA SVEN, MA, KEIKO GUYS COME QUICK"

Keiko ran out of the kitchen, followed by the other three, then stopped at the sight in front of them.

There, sitting on the back of a horse, which looked like a palomino but darker, was Charlotte, looking victorious

"Oh my" the Martian Leader started and could not help but smile at the sight before turning to the other "HA, haven't I told you, I've been telling you ever since I had those dreams years ago that they were real…one minute she….she's the horse from my painting"

"Dreams?" Charlotte asked then shrugged, not really caring, and then turned to the Martian Leader, Sven, nodded then asked "want a ride?"

The Martian Leader, looked shock then nodded yes in reply.

* * *

A few days later, all four Martians stood outside their ship, the engine running and making no sound what so ever .

"There" the Martian Ambassador shouted, sounding quite pleased with himself, as he removed the spanner away from one of the arm like tings that helped hold the space ship up above the ground "it's ready to get going"

Turning around to face the Earthlings that had come to say goodbye to him, which consisted of Sam, Maria, Charlotte and the manager and the rest of his crew, he smiled cheerfully at them

"Ok" he said standing in front of the three girls, giving them a stern look "I want you to be on your best behavior whilst I'm gone, any bad behavior and it'll be a good beating"

All three blinked back, slightly fidgety, whispering amongst them selves quietly, making the Martian Ambassador confused, before Maria stepped forward

"Could we come with you pleeeeeeeease" she begged, trying to do puppy dog eyes

"Absolutely not" the Martian Leader cut in before the Ambassador could

"Please" Charlotte begged "we promise we won't be any trouble, stay out of the way and do as we're told; besides I've always wanted to see space"

"Well" the Martian Ambassador started but was cut of by the sound of hooves meeting metal and could only watch helplessly as Angel trotted up the ramp before finishing his sentence "guess I've got no choice in the matter, go on then all of you on"

"You take care of them" the manager stepped in front of him before he could turn around "or else!"

"Whoa" he said smiling, squeezing her shoulder gently "I'm not suicidal, don't worry they'll be safe"

"They better be" she added, giving a small smile before stepping out of his way

"Well they've got those communicator thingies with them so" he also added, turning to look back "ring if anything happens or vice versa"

Walking up the ramp he disappeared into the ship and laughed as all three girls were looking around, completely amazed at the sight of it, he turned back to the door panel and pressed a few buttons, bringing the ramp back up and shutting the door. Nodding to Keiko, she nodded back, acknowledging him, slowly steering the ship out of Earth's orbit and out into space, onwards towards their destination.

* * *

Part 7 00 and two parts in one day

Martian Ambassador: you feeling ok??

Me: yes…-spots Hao from shaman king and runs over to him-

Martian Ambassador: -shakes head-

There's also a reason why I didn't put in the first destination...hehe you'll have to wait and see for that….ooohh I'm evil. Please let me know what you think so far (also don't mind spelling/. Grammar mistakes pointed out as well…does help). One last ting, was kind of hoping that I've now made it clear the Martian Ambassador has a father and three daughters kind of relationship with the girls…cause that's how I see him, the type to act the parent, even though their either the same age as him.


	8. Someone Who Wasn't There Before

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mars Attacks. Could I at least own one of those ray guns the Martians have? I didn't think so :(. Also so then ext few characters also added in are kind of based on some of those from Star wars. Also Zim is a name I took from Invader Zim… (Looks innocent)…what I like that name, would be cool for the alien pic I got XP.

* * *

The Martian Ambassador sat, staring into the globe thing with some random film on the TV. Eye wide he watches with wonder as a guy dressed in black jumped from a ledge high up and onto the back of a horse that then reared up and galloped of with its rider safely in the saddle.

"Amazing" he muttered "how did I miss this?"

"Was going to ask the same ting" Charlotte's voice said from behind him, making him jump. p

"I really don't now kiddo" he replied, leaning his elbow onto of his knew, his chin in the palm of his hand "but it just doesn't seem right that we didn't see any of these creatures before now"

"Well…" Charlotte continued "is there any other race out in the universe"

"You kidding kiddo there's more than you could possibly count, your people aren't the only ones in the universe" the Martian ambassador answered and laughed at the look on her face.

"I knew it" she cut him of before running of to tell her friends p

"Ok" the Martian Ambassador then muttered "weird kid" p

Sighing again, he glanced into the glass ball once again, his thoughts whizzing around in his head. Something that Charlotte had said had triggered something, but he was still having trouble placing it.

Still watching the screen he jumped as a werewolf like creature came crashing towards where the camera would have been, making it look like it was about to come out of the TV screen.

"THEM!" he shouted suddenly, then looked around, realizing he was the only one in that part of the ship

"Where is everybody" he muttered, all the while silently saying all the Martian curses his Earthling brain could manage to form whilst walking around, trying to hear the voice of one of the others

After walking around the ship for a while he stumbled across Keiko, who just happened to be sorting out some experiment, which had obviously fallen form its shelf when the ship had crashed.

"Do you remember the attack on our planet?" he asked, making her jump before gaining her fill attention, also trying to ignore who his heart rate suddenly increased.

"Yes why?" she answered, giving him a confused look

"We were wrong" he continued "Earthlings didn't attack our planet, they did"

Handing her a profile full of forms and photos she gasped

"You mean…the moon howlers?" she whispered, her body going rigid and her blood ran cold at the mention of the werewolf like creature on one of the photos.

He nodded

"I don't now why I didn't think f them before" he muttered, glancing quickly at the floor, before brining his head back up but as he did so his eyes got locked on hers and vice versa.

The Martian Ambassador could slowly feel his face inching towards hers. He'd seen how Earthlings kissed and it was exactly the same way Martian's kissed except their teeth joined rather than lips, but just when he was hand away from her face, a loud ringing noise forced him to pull away

"The emergency sirens" Keiko shouted, giving him a little push towards to engine room, completely forgetting about how close he'd been to her face a few seconds ago

Following Keiko, the Martian Ambassador cursed yet again and this time to any gods that happened to be listening, as he was not totally familiar with Earth gods and religions. Following her to the engine room, he pulled open the door and stepped back as he was stacked by a large cloud of smoke.

Once it had cleared, he jumped through the trap door into the floor and into the engine room.

"Keiko" he shouted up "the engine needs to be repaired; we're going to have to make an emergency landing, how far to the next station?"

"We're in luck sir" she shouted down to him "there's one approaching, star side port"

"Great" he muttered, though he wasn't too happy, star side port wasn't the best pace to be, there were better space ports to gather supply and other tings, but at that moment he wasn't complaining, not that, he had a choice, it was either that or die again

"Take it down" he shouted back up, but received no reply and he knew Keiko was already at the controls, taking the ship into land.

Climbing out of the engine room, to join the others, he acknowledged Mdjai as he stepped forwards

"We need more cartridges if we're going to have weapons" Mdjai muttered, knowing his second leader had heard him, for he'd never been known to be loud.

"Right" the Martian Ambassador started but was cut of by the leader

"They" he started pointing at all three Earth girls "they aren't staying on this ship alone!"

"Well tag along with you then" Sam smirked, laughing silently to herself at the look on the leaders face

"They can come with me, so long as they're quiet and don't get lost" Mdjai continued before his leader could, wanting to solve this argument before it begun

Nodding the Martian Ambassador who looked at Keiko, who nodded, silently telling him she'd landed the ship in a docking bay.

"Alright gang lets go" the Martian Ambassador said calmly, opening the sip's door before stepping out down the ramp.

* * *

Charlotte gasped at the sight before her eyes. Everywhere she looked there were other types of ships, but not the ones she was used to seeing, such as those for on water, but ones for travailing all over space in. Some were round and saucers like, like the Martian ships whilst others looked a lot like the Viking ships, but with roofs and many, many more.

Following Mdjai as he took a left turn once they got to the bottom of the ship, she didn't realise how fast he was walking till she looked in front of her, noticing he, Maria and Sam had disappeared in the crowed.

"Uhoh" she muttered, trying to push down the fear that was slowly creeping inside of her, then continued to mutter "Ok Charlotte don't panic...ummm just head back the way you came and soon you'll find the ship and be able to wait there for the,"

Turning around, she was about to start walking, when someone grabbed her wrist, pulling her to her right.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked, one she recognised but never thought could be real.

* * *

Sorry for not updating, grr college work..mind you this was probably only done because well it was kind of sooting and helped meget out of my bad mood afternearly falling of my horse, long storyfor that enjoy


	9. Invite

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mars Attacks. Could I at least own one of those ray guns the Martians have? I didn't think so :(. Here comes the Invader Zim and Java the hut look a likes kind of ish….Zim is not based on Invader Zim but I thought I'd mention it here just in case, hey what can I say I like the name Zim. Oh and I also don't own Star Wars which the Java creature is based on

* * *

Charlotte gasped, turned and came face to face with a hug worm like creature whose upper torso was raised of the floor, one huge mouth with two large almond eyes and two flabby arms on its side, just below the mouth.

"Ugh" Charlotte stuttered, not sure what to say or do then decided "no not at all"

The creature laughed then turned to the companions that stood around it and laughed before shouting something in a different language, making the others laugh

Glaring at it she tried to yank her wrist free but the grip on it was too tight and before she knew what was happening she was thrown over the creatures 'shoulder'.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she shouted, remembering that when you're being harassed by someone you don't know or like to shout and draw attention, but she also head fears, what if her shouting was in vain. IT seemed that way when the creature carrying her laughed and started to turn around when a deep male's voice came out of nowhere, making her thank all the God's she could think of and thanking them.

"Put her down Haba (Ok Haba is **ALMOST** Jaba…but Haba is different…it has an H!!!)" (Enter my cool Zim character :D)

Charlotte closed her eyes and prayed that the thing which was holding her would command and to her relief after a couple of seconds did, sending her almost falling to the ground if her rescuer had not stopped her, holding her up from under her arms.

"This will not be forgotten" the creature called Haba growled before slithering away

"Are you ok, miss?"

Blinking, charlotte moved her head upwards and another chocked expression came over her face causing her hero to laugh quietly. She didn't know what she was expecting yet it still surprised her how human her rescuer looked. High thin cheek bones and large dark green bug like eyes were what she came face to face with upon looking up. He was bald and had green coloured skin, but even though he looked far from human, he, in her opinion didn't look threatening.

"Ugh yeh?" she only managed to whisper out in time "thank you"

"No problem" was her reply along with a gentle push bringing her back to her feet

"What is your name?" he asked, smiling a gentle smile

Charlotte, blinked, unsure whether or not to answer, not really knowing how tings were run off of her planet

"Never mind, call me Zim" he cut of her thoughts almost as if he'd read them "come I'll escort you back to where you were heading, that way you wont get caught again"

"The Martian ship" she blurted out before she could stop her self to think

He nodded before holding out his arm and she stared at him for a couple of seconds before deciding to take it for fear of offending him

After walking for a fair few minutes Charlotte looked up after being quiet, her hearing picking up the sound of someone calling

"YOU'RE HIGHNESS"

Glancing at Zim she was expecting him to tell her to ignore it but instead she found a look of annoyance on his face

Raising an eye brow at him in disbelief and confusion she expected him to smile and reassure her, seeing as that was what he seemed good at, as far as she could tell in the few minutes of knowing him, but instead he seemed rather annoyed and even though it was hardly noticeable, a little worried.

"Why" he muttered "no matter how hard I try to have some time to myself do they find me?"

He glanced at charlotte and even though his eyes didn't move, she got the impression he was a little surprised to see her, obviously having forgotten her in the spur of the moment

"Ok just so I warn you, what ever Aethelweard says ignore him and let me do the talking" he hisses then continued in a more gentle manner "don't worry no one's going to hurt you"

She nodded, moving slightly to stand behind him and after a couple of seconds of waiting a crowd of 'people' with the same looks as Zim stopped in front of them.

As they group stood there an elderly version of Zim stepped forwards, limping slightly

"Your highness, I really do no recommend walking around with commoners" he said in a wheezy voice, glaring at the poor Earth girl behind Zim

"Aethelweard!" Zim growled "she is not a commoner and you will do well not to insult others like that I was escorting her back to her ship, in case anything else happens to her"

Charlotte smiled a little, glad he was sticking up for her but it soon turned into unease all over again, when he walked over to a large creature standing a little way behind ' Aethelweard' as Zim had called him and she mentally groaned, knowing it was only her he would be able to miss not noticing the creature even if it was big. It stood, standing on all fours, two large white tusks formed at the side of the mouth making it look like a bit of a mammoth, where a long trunk was placed in-between, making it look like an elephant but larger. The other difference was that it was a light emerald green, with a golden cap in-between it's ears.

"Please don't be afraid, this way we'll get to your destination quicker and undisturbed" he smiled, racing out his hand for her to take a hold

-KIDDO!-

She jumped as a voice appeared in her head and she recognised it as Mdjai's and he didn't sound too happy

-You better go with him! - And she winced as she recognized the deathly tone which was wore than him shouting –his species and ours are old friends, you'll be ok-

Out of habit nodding she reached out her own hand, placing it in Zim's and held her breathe as he lifted her up in front of him before commanding the creature to walk on.

The Martian Ambassador frowned at the engine, moving a few bolts and other parts away before putting them back after removing a very damaged pipe and replacing it (I don't now if that's right because I'm not a mechanic…just go with me here or if not use your own imagination, something's broke and needs to be replaced) but frowned when he heard a familiar sound and groaned, thinking that he had unwanted company, so was quite shocked to see the elephant creature standing at the bottom of the ramp, with a certain blonde haired Earth girl sitting in front of the young prince.

Walking down the slope, he stopped, raising his head to look at the riders and felt himself send Charlotte a glare

"Good to see you again Zim" he smiled up at the young prince

"Hakuchi" Charlotte muttered, as he'd just blurted out something which could have been considered impossible, glancing down at the Martian Ambassador earning a glare in return

"Ugh you are?" Zim asked slightly surprised that the male staring up athim knew his name

"The Martian Ambassador," was the reply, followed by an explanation of what had happened

"Agh my people were wondering what had happened, we received no updates on the attack" Zim said after the short briefing, jumping of the creature, turning to help Charlotte do so

"Ok Kiddo you have some explaining to do" the Martian Ambassador turned, giving her a stern look of anger

"Do not blame her, for she was doing was following every rule which is applied here" Zim cut in before he could have a go at her further "minding her own business and not making any eye contact"

The Martian Ambassador nodded, deciding to drop it for now, seeing as the poor Earth girl looked a little pale

"Could I interest you with an invitation to the royal ball which will be soon?" Zim then continued, ignoring the shocked expression of his followers "any way if not think about it, you are welcome to come"

"Your highness" Aethelweard cut in "we really must get going now your parents will be worried and…"

He was cut of by Zim somehow frowning at him before sighing, turning to Charlotte

"Hopefully we will meet again miss"

Bowing he jumped back onto the emerald elephant, before leading it in the opposite direction, followed by Aethelweard and the rest of the group who had followed them

Glancing at the Martian Ambassador, Charlotte winced at the glare she was getting

"I thought we told you not to wonder of" he growled in that tone where one would rather be shouted at and she wished he actually was shouting at her

"I didn't I got separated from everyone else and was heading back here" she snapped back, feeling tears forming in her eyes

The Martian Ambassador sighed, feeling his anger beginning to melt away, especially at the sadden, scared expression he was getting from the blonde haired, one of worry and full of uncertainty, knowing she'd disobeyed orders, the gutting feeling of not getting right.

"Look if anything happened to you or your friends, I well I'd be in trouble with that lady on your planet and well, cant have anything bad happen to my new Earth friends now could i?" he asked, giving her a reassuring smile

He jumped then when he found himself in a hug, which was not Maria's.

"Agh" he started "the blonde one knows how to show affection"

He winced as she gave him a small kick, pulling back giving him one of her mock glares, before heading back into the ship, but turned back around to face him

"Don't get used to it!" she shouted to him "that was a one of"

Sighing, but with a smile on his face, he shook his head in dis belief, allowing a small chuckle to escape his lips

-So much for only getting along with them for a little while- he though wirily and was soon interrupted by yet another bone crushing hug

"Hello Maria, at least I know someone's ok" he muttered, glancing down at the red haired girl before patting her on the head and let the small smile form into a normal big one as Sam walked past, giving him an odd look, which he could clearly tell was her silent way of asking

'What's wrong with you?'

Shaking his head, he followed up the ramp behind Keiko, who followed the Martian Leader into the ship; all the while he couldn't help but admire how pretty she looked from behind and even if she wasn't Martian but in earth form, getting lost in his thoughts as he watched her long black hair sway gently as it hung down her back and only caught himself in time when he almost tripped right over near the top of the ramp

-How do these Earthlings cope with walking like this?- He questioned, remembering he'd never have done that if he'd still been Martian, for Martians glided along most of the time

Retuning his attention back to closing the door, he closed it before heading to fix the broken engine so they could return to Earth

* * *

Well there it is, thanks Minkutei for a review on every chapter (it helps build infusiasm for writing the next part and lets me know someone is still reading). Oh and

-Turns to MA-: You almost tripped...-runs around hyper-

MA: I can see why you and Maria are twins

me: -stops dead and falls over-

MA: knew that would work -smirks-


End file.
